


Not Afraid of Dogs

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Attack, Dog(s), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves his neighborhood and he loves his dogs. Unfortunately, there's a stray who feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the [SPN RPF h/c comment-fic meme](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hurtcomfort/222308.html).

Jared loves dogs, always has. He's met a few dogs who gave him that vibe of _keep away_, and he knew enough to respect that, keep his distance. Still, he's never met a dog that truly scared him. After all, the worst thing a dog ever did to him was knock him over in a puddle of mud, and that was when he was eight years old. He figured it would take a hell of a big dog to do that these days, and the mental image made him smile.

Having the house in Vancouver was the best thing ever. He had space of his own, and he had Jensen and Harley and Sadie all in one semi-permanent place. The neighborhood was sweet too, none of that "high class" neighborhood association bullshit, so he was able to build a big fancy pen outside--with shade trees and a house big enough for the two of them to curl up in and plenty of room to run around. And there wasn't much traffic, so he could walk the dogs on long leashes, let them explore ahead of him and find out all the canine news of the neighborhood.

When he saw the unleashed black lab mix half a block up ahead, Jared's first thought was that it was too bad somebody didn't take better care of that dog. Her shaggy coat was dusty and tangled and she looked a little thin. He was too far away to see if there were any tags but she definitely wore a collar. Harley barked, approaching the black dog with his hackles up, and Sadie circled back to stand next to Jared, his babies taking up their self-appointed roles as always.

"Harley, come here," Jared called out. Harley looked back but didn't budge. "Harley, chill!"

Harley paused and sat on his haunches, looking like he was trying to decide what to do, and that was when the other dog pounced. She leapt on Harley, her jaw snapping at Harley's neck, and Jared didn't even think. He jumped in, wrapping his arms around the black dog's chest and pulling her off Harley. She twisted in his grip, and he felt the pinch of her biting at his hands, his wrists, but she was trying to fucking _kill_ Harley.

She was straining wildly against Jared's arms, and the last thing Jared ever wanted to do was hurt an animal, the last thing, but he couldn't let Harley get hurt either. He'd been hurt enough in his other life before Jared adopted him. Jared struggled to hold the black dog in one arm and punched at her snout with his fist. She fell away, whining, and then turned tail and ran. Jared stood, panting and wondering if somebody was going to come arrest him for animal cruelty, when he felt Harley and Sadie both nudging him with their heads.

"Hey, babies." Miraculously, he still had both of their leashes in hand, but the walk was clearly over. Jared turned around to walk back home, and both of the dogs were sticking close to him, their bodies brushing against his legs as they walked. He felt oddly shaken, the morning bright and chilly around him, and he really hoped that Jensen was awake to help him check Harley for bites.

Jared was standing on the porch fumbling with his key when the door opened and Jensen was suddenly there.

"Hey!" Jensen smiled and then his eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open into a circle. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"There was a dog." Jared felt a little bit out of breath, and he hadn't even been running. "Need to check Harley for bites."

Jensen's hands were suddenly on him, pushing him away. "Shit, shit, let's get you sitting down." Jensen said, which didn't make a lot of sense, but Jared let his knees fold, let himself sit down right there on the front step. "Shit, that's a lot of blood." Jared thought of blood all over Harley, all over his sweet dog, and his chest hurt, the bright day going gray and murky around him. "Whoa, hey, okay, okay," Jensen whispered, and Jared felt the pressure of Jensen's hand behind his head and suddenly he was laid out flat on the porch.

"Call the vet," Jared said, frustrated that it came out as a whisper.

"I'm calling 911, moron."

Jared watched from below as Jensen held the phone between his head and shoulder and pulled his t-shirt off at the same time. It was the soft, old shirt Jensen loved to sleep in, but he tore it in two pieces and then wrapped one part around Jared's left hand before holding the other piece hard around Jared's right wrist. It seemed like it should hurt, but it didn't. He could hear Jensen talking, sounding really stressed out, sharp whines from Harley and Sadie in the background. But then the sounds faded and the light faded, and everything was gone.

~~~

When Jared woke up, he was on a gurney in the hospital, but he still had his own shorts and t-shirt on, and that felt like it had to be a good sign. Jensen was sitting in a chair next to the bed, slumped forward with his elbows on his knees and his head dropped down between his shoulders. "Hey," Jared croaked, swallowing against his dry throat.

Jensen popped his head up and smiled, but Jared could see the lines of tension around his eyes. He had on a green scrub shirt over his sweatpants, and Jared suddenly remembered him taking off his shirt outside, tearing it in two. "Hey," Jensen said. "Harley and Sadie are fine. Laura's watching them next door."

"Harley wasn't hurt?" Jared was pretty sure he remembered blood.

"Just some superficial cuts. Laura promised to clean them up, and remember she's a vet tech."

"But I thought there was a lot of blood?" Everything wasn't totally clear in Jared's head, but he knew he'd seen blood.

"That was _your_ blood, smart guy. You let that dog bite you pretty bad. Swear to God, you need pepper spray or a taser or something."

"What about--"

"They found the other dog. They don't think she has rabies, but she's under quarantine. For right now, they're not going to make you get shots."

"Is she okay?"

Jensen made a pinched face and rested his hand on Jared's forehead, ruffling his fingers in his hair. "You are way nicer than I am. She's fine; they think somebody was probably abusing her and she escaped."

Jared looked away. "I really hate people sometimes." Jared decided right there that if the dog was healthy he was going to pay for her to be taken care of, get her into one of those animal rescue farms if she was too messed up for a regular home. It wasn't her fault, after all. He felt Jensen petting his hair and closed his eyes. "Can we go home?"

"Soon. They didn't have to give you any blood, but you needed stitches and fluids, and they said you should eat a lot of iron and rest for a couple days. You're still really pale, Jared."

"So does that mean you're going to grill me a couple of big steaks?"

Jensen shook his head in a hopeless way that Jared knew meant yes then stood up and leaned over Jared, pressing a kiss to his lips. He curled his hand around the back of Jared's neck, and Jared reached up with his bandaged but untethered hand to squeeze Jensen's shoulder. It was a little awkward when the doctor walked in, but neither of them really cared.


End file.
